


Maybe You’re All I Need

by allineedistime



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, if you blink you'll miss the mention of Momo, they make me soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allineedistime/pseuds/allineedistime
Summary: Dahyun is making dinner to surprise her girlfriend, but Sana seems different after she arrives home from a stressful day. Maybe all she can do right is love her girlfriend.Or the one where I intended to write fluff and ended up writing smut.Recommended playlist:- Feels by Kehlani- All You Need by Victoria Monét- Belong To You by Sabrina Claudio- Electric by Alina Baraz and Khalid- Get You by Daniel Ceasar and Kali Uchis- Body by Syd





	Maybe You’re All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting something here and my first time writing Saida. I'm sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes. I hope you like it and feel free to leave comments :)

The last rays of a warm summer day filtered through the blinds as Dahyun prepared dinner in the small kitchen. Her classes had finished earlier that day, so she decided to go home and surprise her girlfriend with something tasty to eat. Relaxing music filled the cozy apartment as different smells invaded her senses. It had been a good day and she wanted nothing more than to share it with Sana.

Dahyun heard a key in the front door and, a second later, the door close.

“Hey, babe. I’m in the kitchen,” yelled Dahyun from where she was, but no one answered.

Sana took off her shoes, wearing an unreadable expression. Her blonde hair covering half her face as she leaned down. She walked to the living room and threw her backpack on the couch, then she untangled her sweatshirt from where it was tied around her waist and let it fall to the floor.

Every step she took towards the kitchen was full of determination. Dahyun’s face lit up the second she saw her girlfriend, with messy hair and glossy skin from the sweat. She smiled and opened her arms to hug Sana, who immediately obliged. Dahyun felt Sana take a deep breath against her neck and her arms hug her a little tighter the minute Dahyun’s hand caressed her back.

The embrace lasted longer than usual, and Dahyun could sense that something was different. Sana didn’t move for a while, and then her head turned a bit so that her lips could find Dahyun’s neck. Her warm breath hitting the sensible skin. Dahyun let out a breath and tried to move to see Sana’s face, she found her eyes closed and when she slowly opened them they were hooded. Sana closed the distance between them and kissed her slowly. Her hands finding Dahyun’s waist to push her slowly towards the counter.

Dahyun’s hands moved to Sana’s hair and tangled there. The kisses started to move down, from her lips to her jaw, to her neck again. Dahyun interrupted the moment. “Sana…” But the blonde didn’t stop, just kept on pressing her body against her girlfriend’s.

“Babe, the food is going to get burnt,” said Dahyun with a trembling voice.

“I don’t care,” was all Sana said, her first words since she had arrived.

Sana’s right hand found Dahyun’s nape and brought her lips to hers. Her chest moved up and down rapidly and she could feel her heartbeat resounding inside her head, it may have been because of all the feelings she had been keeping inside for the last few hours, maybe it was the feeling of Dahyun’s soft skin under her touch, or maybe it was a combination of both. Dahyun answered the kiss with enthusiasm, as her arms surrounded Sana’s neck. Sana broke the kiss for a moment and turned her head to turn the burner off. Then grabbed Dahyun by the waist and lifted her up so that she would sit on top of the counter. The shorter girl’s legs instinctively found their way around Sana’s body. “Sana…” But she got no answer, Sana was attacking the other side of her neck.

“Sana, please look at me.” Sana did as told and her gaze was darker than usual, something was definitely weird about her. “How was the audition?” Dahyun asked as she tucked a strand of hair behind her girlfriend’s ear. “Please, not now.” Sana’s hands travelled under Dahyun’s shirt, leaving a trail of goosebumps everywhere they touched. Dahyun lost focus for a moment and kissed Sana harder than before, the kiss was slow but full of feeling. Sana lifted Dahyun’s shirt and quickly took it off, throwing it on the kitchen floor. The tip of her fingers moving up her sides and settling on her back.

“Not here. Living room,” was all Dahyun managed to say. With that Sana secured her girlfriend’s legs around her waist and carried her to the couch, tossing her backpack to have more room. Her breath was hot against Dahyun’s skin as her kisses started to roam her body again. Dahyun’s back arched instantly when Sana’s lips found her earlobe. “Move your legs,” whispered Sana. The short girl opened her legs so that Sana’s body could be closer to her.

Dahyun fiddled with the blonde’s shirt and ultimately lifted it up, Sana sat on Dahyun’s thighs and took it off, her taut stomach leaving Dahyun breathless like always. Her messy hair was to one side and there was no sight better than seeing the woman she loved like that, disheveled and sweaty.

Sana leaned down, and gave Dahyun a sweet kiss, taking her time to take in every single second, every single touch of their tongues, every whimper that left her girlfriend’s mouth every time her leg made a little pressure against her core. “Tell me what you want,” whispered Dahyun after breaking the kiss to catch her breath. “I just want you, like this… exactly like this,” answered Sana as she caressed Dahyun’s cheek with her thumb.

Dahyun just followed Sana’s lead, she knew that she needed to be a bit in control in that moment, so she let her. Not that she was complaining though. Sana lifted herself up in one arm and looked down at her girlfriend. “Unhook your bra.” Dahyun did it with one hand and tossed the garment on the floor. She could feel Sana’s eyes burning every inch of her skin as they roamed down, admiring every part of her body. “You’re so beautiful,” was all Sana said. Dahyun blushed a little, still unable to believe that someone as mesmerizing as Sana thought she was beautiful.

Dahyun brought Sana down for another kiss and she could feel her hands moving from her stomach up through the middle of her chest to the side of her neck, then down again to her collarbone and finally to her breast. Sana cupped it softly and moved her thumb to draw small circles. Dahyun’s mouth found its way to Sana’s neck now, sucking and nibbling unhurriedly. Sana stopped what she was doing for a minute and just enjoyed what her girlfriend was able to make her feel. Her lips parted and a small whimper left her throat.

Then both her hands untied the knot on Dahyun’s sweatpants and she hooked a finger on the waistband, asking for permission to take them off. Dahyun lifted her body and allowed her to do so. Sana used the moment of separation to do the same with hers. Less clothes between their bodies definitely enhanced every single sensation. The tingling of Sana’s hair as her head moved down to her other breast, the hot of her tongue as it surrounded her nipple, the movement of her thigh against her core; every little thing was almost unbearably extraordinary.

“Come here,” said Dahyun. Sana did as told and looked at her girlfriend in the eyes, her lips swollen and breath hitching. Dahyun’s arms found their way to her neck, bringing her in for a kiss as she dragged her body from underneath and pushed Sana on her back so that she was on top.

Dahyun could feel that her girlfriend needed her, and there was nothing that she wanted more than to give her anything and everything to make her feel better. She positioned a leg in between hers as the other girl had done earlier and caressed her soft skin. She reached for the sports bra and lifted it over Sana’s head, tossing it next to hers on the wooden floor of their living room. Her mouth attacked every inch of the now uncovered skin, leaving a closed-eyed Sana gasping for air. Dahyun left a trail of kisses from her underwear waistband up to her neck, where she knew left a mark. Her lips found Sana’s and she kissed her again, it was almost too difficult for the blonde to keep up, but she didn’t stop.

Dahyun’s right hand moved to Sana’s leg, slowly touching her thigh, feeling the goosebumps she produced. Her lips never leaving Sana’s even if the other girl was barely able to kiss her back. Her fingers moved up and down her inner thigh and finally reached her core. She rolled the underwear down and Sana kicked it off. Dahyun’s middle finger touched her where she needed it the most and Sana couldn’t help the moan that left her mouth. Her hips started to move against Dahyun’s digit, but the younger girl used her left hand to pin her down to the couch. “Let me,” was all she said.

The sun had already disappeared and the only light in the apartment was the one coming from the kitchen and the weak moonlight that filtered through the window, illuminating Sana’s face in a heavenly way. The air was thick between them as Dahyun kept on working on her girlfriend, kissing her pulse point, and increasing the pace at which she moved her finger against Sana’s bundle of nerves. She added a second finger and moved to her entrance. She hesitated until Sana muttered. “Please, Dahyun.”

Dahyun didn’t wait a second longer and introduced her two fingers, making Sana arch her back and grab a fistful of her girlfriend’s hair just to have something to hold on to. Dahyun looked at her face, the sweat beads that formed on her forehead, the blonde hair sticking to her face, her lips parted as hot breath filled the space between them. Dahyun kept working her up, moving a little bit faster now, as her thumb found the bundle of nerves again. Sana moaned and tightened her hold on Dahyun.

As Sana was over the edge, Dahyun stopped altogether. Sana opened her eyes surprised, and saw Dahyun looking at her with love in her eyes. “What… why did you stop?” Dahyun didn’t answer with words but slowly shifted so that she could move with more freedom as her lips attacked Sana’s breast and then her stomach, down to the place where Sana needed her the most. She smiled at her girlfriend, who tangled her hands in her hair and pushed her a little to her centre. Dahyun didn’t hesitate and used her tongue to tease, slowly up and down until Sana’s hold on her started to hurt a little. She circled her clit and sucked on it, making Sana squirm underneath her, she moved down to her entrance and teased her a bit more there. “Dahyun, please…” was all Sana could muster the energy to say. Dahyun smiled again and inserted her finger once more, her tongue never stopping. Sana moaned and pushed Dahyun’s head harder against her core. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

Dahyun said as told and kept on sucking, kissing and thrusting. She added a second finger, which resulted in Sana letting out a scream in pleasure. Dahyun smiled, satisfied with what she was making her girlfriend feel. She slowed down her movements, took her fingers out, then stopped what she was doing with her mouth. “Tell me what you want,” she said, knowing damn well what Sana wanted. “I want you, please, babe.” Dahyun inserted a finger again, and Sana closed her eyes, her chest rising up and down. “Tell me exactly what you want,” whispered Dahyun so close that her breath sent shivers all over Sana’s body. “I want your tongue,” answered Sana, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Dahyun’s lips left a kiss and then her tongue moved quickly against the blonde’s clit. Sana’s hips started moving against Dahyun’s face, increasing the feeling of ecstasy that was building up inside her. Dahyun flicked her tongue one last time and pushed Sana over the edge. The moan and scream that left the older girl was like music to Dahyun’s ears and she helped her come down from her high, withdrawing her fingers first and only stopping what she was doing with her tongue when Sana cupped her face to bring her up to her face.

“I love you, you know that, right?” was all Sana asked before crashing her lips against Dahyun’s. “I know. And you know I love you, right?” murmured Dahyun, a small smile forming on her lips. “I know,” Sana answered, returning the smile.

The younger girl settled on the crook of Sana’s neck and closed her eyes. The other threw a blanket over them and then proceeded to sleepily draw small circles on her girlfriend’s arm. They stayed like that for some time, taking in the moment they just shared, trying to find ways to express how much they loved each other, feeling safe and loved.

“Sana,” said Dahyun with a soft voice. The other girl only hummed in response.

“What happened today? I mean… we don’t have to talk about it now if you don’t want to, but I can tell something happened.”

“I just… I didn’t pass the audition.” Dahyun could tell that she was trying not to show the hurt in her voice.

Dahyun lifted her face and looked at Sana. A small tear was falling down her cheek which then landed on her collarbone.

“Hey, baby, it’s okay.” Dahyun lifted herself up a bit and kissed her tears away. “The most important thing is that you put yourself out there, that you had the courage to stand before those people.”

“But… it’s so frustrating… you know how damn hard I worked for it. I practiced and practiced for months, convincing Momo to help me with the most difficult steps even if she’s really busy, losing sleep, not spending as much time as I wanted with you… and it was all for nothing.”

“I understand your frustration and anger, but don’t say it was for nothing. You are a better dancer and performer now than you were last year, and that’s what is important. You are now the dancer you wanted to be some time ago, even if there’s a new one you want to be in the future. You still made progress, you still learned new things… so please don’t say that.” Dahyun kissed her cheek and used her thumb to caress the side of her face.

“I know that, but I can’t help and feel like shit. I dreamed about this for such a long time, and I prepared myself for almost a year, and in five minutes everything was gone… it’s unfair. I don’t know why I thought it was even possible in the first place.”

“Hey, you are the best dancer I know! Don’t tell Momo I said that, though.” Sana chuckled a bit. “I’m so damn proud of you, Sana. Don’t give up now, not after everything you put into it in the first place. I know you can do it.”

“I don’t know… all I wanna do now is rest for a bit. Get myself together and see what I want to do next.” She looked down at Dahyun and kissed her forehead.

“That’s okay, just know that I’m here for you. You know you can tell me anything, no matter how weird or embarrassing, or crazy. I’ll always listen.”

“I know, and I’m so thankful for you.” After a moment Sana continued. “I’m so damn lucky to have found you.”

“I’m the lucky one.” Dahyun planted a small kiss on Sana’s lips.

“Maybe you’re all I need,” whispered Sana.

“I don’t think so, you already are all you need, but I’m glad you let me be a part of your life. There’s nothing I thank life more for.”

“Damn, you’re cheesy,” laughed Sana.

“But you love it,” smiled Dahyun satisfied with herself.

“But I love it.”

Sana kissed Dahyun again, and then hugged her tightly against her chest. They fell asleep in the middle of the living room, dinner long forgotten, limbs tangled, and felling safe in each other’s arms as they listened to their heartbeats.


End file.
